Waste service providers typically dispatch haul vehicles to customer properties according to a predetermined pickup schedule. The pickup schedule is often designed to provide periodic waste removal services within a particular geographical area in an efficient manner. Under a traditional service model, each customer along an established pickup route within a common geographical area receives waste removal services on the same day each week. On this day, waste receptacles on each customer property are emptied by the service provider, regardless of how full each receptacle is. Customers that subscribe to traditional waste removal services are billed on a periodic basis (e.g., monthly, quarterly, etc.) for their subscription.
Although traditional waste removal services can be useful in some instances, they can also be problematic. For instance, some customers fill their receptacles before their next regularly scheduled pickup. In these instances, the customers may be required to use additional on-demand services in order to avoid waste overflow. When the on-demand services are not available or not utilized, the waste may pile up on or around the customer's receptacle and create unsanitary conditions. In other instances, the same or different customers may produce less waste and not require emptying of their receptacle at the scheduled time of service. In this situation, the customers may overpay for their subscription.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.